


For Eternity

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, Day Eight, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuuri writes a letter to Viktor to be read hours before their wedding.When you fell to one knee, I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest and fly to the heavens. This couldn't be. This was one of my dreams I had manufactured years ago. I would wake any second now. But I didn't. You were in front of me, smiling as you held the box in front of me. When you cracked the lid and I saw the band, I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I had never cried happier tears. Then you asked me the question I had so many times over so many years.Would I give you the honor in becoming your husband.Of course I said yes. Dreams don't come true every day. If anyone in the world deserved it, we did. We would forge our happiness together. We would tackle whatever came our way as one. We would face eternity forever bonded.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Na Wieczność](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194581) by [Ice_Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Daddy/pseuds/Ice_Daddy), [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976)



> Victuuri Week Day Eight. The theme for today is Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day is synonymous with love. What's the ultimate expression of love? Pledging yourself to your soulmate for eternity. That's what this oneshot is about. 
> 
> I tried a completely different approach with this story. It's a letter written by Yuuri. I'm not going to say much about it as I want you to read this fic, but I like the way it turned out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their support during this prompt event. It has been a blast and I've loved hearing what everyone has had to say. I've also came up with the idea for my next multi-chapter work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy For Eternity. Thanks for reading.

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

_Dear Viktor,_

I _write this to you knowing by the time you read this, we will be wedded in a few hours. How I dreamed since I was a young boy this could happen, would happen. Now it's a reality. I truly am the luckiest man on earth._

_You know I've been infatuated with you the second I laid eyes on you. You were grace, you were unrivaled beauty. You were everything I was not. I modeled my life after you from that point on. I threw my life into skating. I learned everything I could about you. I plastered my room with posters and photos of you._

_The thing you never knew is I would daydream every night about you. I would imagine what it would be like to meet you. I would imagine us becoming friends. I would imagine spending time together and learning about each other. I would imagine you giving me that charming smile you give the world, but wish it was for me alone. I dreamed about having a romantic relationship with you and how wonderful our dates would be. I imagined growing so close we could finish each others' sentences. I dreamed about finding our own place, giggling as we unpacked the others' belongings. I could almost feel the press of your body against mine, the warmth radiating from your skin. I could almost feel your arm around me, holding me all night long. I pictured your smile when I woke in the morning and the first kiss of the day. I envisioned the first time we made love._

_I held onto these dreams for years, cherishing every single one. I kept them even after Sochi, when you didn't recognize me. Even though I was devastated, they were the only thing that kept me skating. I wanted one more shot, one more chance._

_Then you showed up in Hasetsu. I was beyond shocked. My mind went blank when I saw you sitting in the baths. You stood and smiled at me, proclaiming you were going to coach me to a gold medal at Grand Prix Finals. My heart melted when you gave me that wink. I could only form one thought above the sound of my beating heart._

_I have another chance._

_I was beyond ecstatic spending almost every moment of every day together. I know I didn't show it outwardly, but it was the best time of my life. I know I have said it a million times before, but I'm so sorry I ignored you after the competition with Yurio. I was so afraid you'd find out I wasn't who you thought I was. I was afraid I wouldn't meet your expectations. I was so afraid you'd think I wasn't worth your time and you'd go back to Russia._

_Right when the guilt was almost complete in eating away at me, you met me where I was. You accepted me, flaws and all. We had our ups, we had our downs. We had laughs, we had tears._

_We had our first kiss._

_You shocked me so much I can't describe the feelings I felt. Joy? Anxiety? Anticipation? One feeling overflowed above all the others though._

_Love. I fell absolutely head over heels at that moment._

_I didn't want to say anything though. I had the mindset there was no way you would feel the same. You lived for surprising people. This was just another in a long line of unexpected actions. We went on with our lives. I tried not to over analyze the increase of lingering touches or soft smiles you gave me. I tried to tame my heart each time you touched me to show me how to move in our exhibition program. I knew I had to reach the podium during the finals. I had to perform this with you. I wanted to show the world my love for you._

_You shocked me yet again when we were in Barcelona. Yes, I bought the rings. Yes, I said they were good luck charms. But I lied. I dreamed again, so desperately hoping it was real. I wanted a real proposal but was certain you didn't love me back. I told myself if I held it in my heart, it would be more than enough. But when we met our friends at the cafe, you told everyone they were engagement rings and we would get married once I won gold._

_I had never been so motivated in my life to win. I was happy when I won silver as it was such an accomplishment to me. It was also a crushing blow. I had lost on the chance to be yours forever._

_We returned to Hasetsu and were greeted by the largest party I have ever seen. It rivaled the festivals we enjoyed during the summer. Even though I was the guest of honor, I wanted nothing more than to spend every moment at your side. This was our victory, our celebration. You let me have the limelight, occasionally giving me that soft smile I came to realize you saved just for me. As the afternoon slid away and night crept in, you knew I was exhausted and told everyone we were retiring for the night. I had never been happier for the jet lag excuse in my life. When we reached your room you told me you had a gift for me. I remember rolling my eyes but agreed to come in just to humor you. You sat me in the chair and rummaged around in your desk, pulling out a small ivory box. I was confused. What could you get me that would come in such a small package?_

_I was in a daze when you told me how much you had come to respect me as a skater but more importantly as a man, as a friend. It was so important to you that I was your friend, you relished every moment we spent together just being us. I was the only person that didn't want Viktor the skater, Viktor the superstar. I saw past the persona and was happy with the real you. I felt my heart flutter when you told me your feelings for me changed. You had come to love me, more and more each day. You said you wanted to tell me every day how much you cared for and loved me, but wanted me to focus on upcoming competitions. You now knew the time was right. You loved me and would always love me._

_When you fell to one knee, I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest and fly to the heavens. This couldn't be. This was one of my dreams I had manufactured years ago. I would wake any second now. But I didn't. You were in front of me, smiling as you held the box in front of me. When you cracked the lid and I saw the band, I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I had never cried happier tears. Then you asked me the question I had dreamed about so many times over so many years._

_Would I give you the honor in becoming your husband._

_Of course I said yes. Dreams don't come true every day. If anyone in the world deserved it, we did. We would forge our happiness together. We would tackle whatever came our way as one. We would face eternity forever bonded._

_And now here we are. We've faced separation, we've faced rivalry with each other. Even though I yelled at you at the time, I can't believe you gave up your career for me. I wanted you to be happy, but you said you had never been happier than in Hasetsu. You wanted to spend the rest of our lives together in the place where we began._

_We will be husband and husband in a few short hours. I had to let you know how lucky I feel to be marrying my idol, my best friend, my love, my life, my soulmate. I hope I bring you as much joy as you give me. I promise to spend every second of every day showing you how much I love you. I can't wait for this new chapter of our lives to begin._

_I love you. I always have. I always will._

_For eternity and a day,_

_Yuuri_

“Are you reading that again?” Yuuri asked, scrubbing his wet hair with a towel. Viktor groaned when he saw another towel wrapped around the young man's waist.

“Yeah, I can't get enough of it,” Viktor replied, smiling at his husband.

“How many times is that now?” Yuuri asked, sitting on the bed across from the man.

“Five, ten, twenty? I don't know. I lost count,” Viktor stated, winking when Yuuri giggled, “You looked so beautiful today. You're heaven sent, sweetheart. I felt like I was living in a fairy tale.”

“It seemed that way, didn't it?” the young man agreed, “I don't think it could have been more perfect.”

“It was better than a dream,” Viktor said softly. He smiled when the young man took one of his hands and brought it to his lips, pressing softly against warm skin.

“Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, crawling to his husband and straddling his lap. He crushed his lips against Viktor's in a bruising yet brief kiss.

“I disagree,” Viktor said, “I'm the lucky one.”

Yuuri yelped when Viktor yanked the towel away from the young man's hips and flipped them, Yuuri's back on the mattress. Viktor grinned at the young man and kissed his neck. He lifted his head to whisper into Yuuri's ear.

“I think it's time to start our new chapter. What do you think?” Viktor asked, leaning back slightly to watch the young man nod, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Well then, here's to the beginning of eternity and a day,” Viktor said, reaching over to turn the lamp off and plunging the room into darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/).


End file.
